The present disclosure relates to an information management apparatus that is capable of acquiring information written on a paper medium, and a storage medium storing an information management program.
In related art, technology is known that digitizes information that has been written on a paper medium and stores and manages the information. For example, a form image creation apparatus is known in which stroke data of characters written on a form are received from an electronic pen. The stroke data is position information relating to a trajectory of the characters written by a user using the electronic pen. The form image creation apparatus determines whether to display the stroke data of the characters. The form image creation apparatus generates a display image by synthesizing a print image of the form with the stroke data that is determined to be displayed, and displays the display image.